¿por qué ahora?
by yuka-neechan
Summary: hinata hyuga después de un largo tiempo fuera tokyo regresa para comenzar su segundo año de preparatoria, en la escuela konoha donde reencontrara a sus viejos amigos y antiguo amor el cual parece haber perdido, ella al sentirse vacía descubrirá poco a poco como alguien mas ira llenado aquel hueco en su interior...


Por qué ahora

hola a todos soy nueva escritora :3 , y es mi primer fanfic n.n espero sea de su agrado, acepto sugerencias y criticas positivas con mucho gusto *-*, y dejen sus opiniones por favor, (todavia no se muy bien si sera itahina o sasuhina) veran me encanta el naruhina pero cambiar de parejitas con la hermosa hinata no hara daño 3 , sin mas por favor disfruten

Naruto ni los personajes de este me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sempai , la historia es de mi loquisha mente :3

CAPITULO 1

Siempre he sido tímida y callada, no me considero bonita ni con gran personalidad simplemente soy yo, y claro mi autoestima es pésimo igual, pero claro que siempre he tenido grandes amigos, nada más…

Con 17 años de edad lista para iniciar mi nueva vida en el colegio de konoha.

Entre por el gran portón de metal gris y oxidado, para ser una de las escuelas más prestigiadas tenía pinta de ser sencilla y pacífica, eso me agrada. Avance al pasillo de las instalaciones lista para ir a mi nuevo salón, toque la puerta y me recibió un profesor de tez blanca y cabello plateado, -oh debes ser .. Hyuga hinata-

-así es –respondí lo más tranquila posible.

-Bueno, toma asiento emm *mirando al salón para poder localizar un asiento vacío* -siéntate en el asiento atrás del chico Rubio con expresión de idiota.-

-¡kakashi-sensei!- grito molesto el Rubio al ver que todos reían, al momento que me acercaba a mi asiento asignado ignorando lo que acababa de pasar, al mirarlo, era el…

esos ojos azules hermosos, esas simpáticas líneas en sus mejillas y ese cabello alborotado; no había duda era Naruto… un chico despistado y energético pero con una gran voluntad, mi primer y único amor desde pequeña pero… también el que me ignoro totalmente por una chica "Sakura Haruno" la cual a sus ojos y los míos nunca podría superar, tendía a llamarme rara y pues claro me desmayaba y avergonzaba exageradamente, era terriblemente débil, patética, por lo que a sus ojos siempre sería una total rara, pero ahora que había cambiado ¿me reconocería? …

Ja lo suponía ha cambiado su vista a Sakura, ni siquiera me prestó la más mínima atención, a la antigua yo le destrozaría totalmente, pero ahora, simplemente me da igual no cambia nada sólo son falsas ilusiones absurdas.

Bueno le puse gran atención a la clase, si hay por lo menos algo de que me siento orgullosa son mis buenas notas. Así paso hasta que toco el receso salí con mi bento para poder comer tranquilamente, encontré un lugar perfecto tranquilo y cómodo en un lugar alejado del instituto en un rincón con un tronco y cortinas de hojas, al acercarme pude distinguir voces la primera que reconocí era la de … Naruto gritando como siempre, después distinguí la de Sakura y finalmente escuche un voz algo sería pero que aun así sonaba muy amable la cual no reconocí.

Decidí alejarme cuando Sakura llamó mi atención -oh Hinata-chan ¿también quieres comer en este lugar?, ven con nosotros- dijo con una voz alegre y amable, así que no tuve nada más que aceptar, al entrar me pude ver como Naruto me observaba como si tratara de recordar algo,

-¡oye nueva! , ¿Te conozco de algún lugar?- pregunto Naruto algo fastidiado.

-vaya que eres un dobe, acaso no recuerdas quién es- al oír esa voz fría volteo rápidamente para verle, fue mi sorpresa era Uchiha Sasuke, el menor y el principal causante de fantasías femeninas Uchiha, ¿pero cómo era posible? … ¿acaso el si me había reconocido?

- '¿Qué Dijiste temores - gritan Naruto molesto

-Naruto realmente eres idiota, es Hinata nuestra antigua compañera de primaria

valla hasta Sakura me había reconocido, antes me viera dolido demasiado pero ahora simplemente no me importa o bueno eso creí… hasta que vi como Naruto abrazaba por la espalda a Sakura y le besaba la mejilla, trate de superarlo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, me topé con la profunda, pero severa mirada de Sasuke

-Hyuga- al oír su gélida voz volteé sorprendida para verlo a los ojos

-s-si- y en cuando menos los pensé estaba en un lugar más alejado y pacífico -que ocurre U -Uchiha-san ?- estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía que quería hablarme, como no recibí respuesta alguna me arme de valor y decidí levantar la mirada para encontrarme con la de él, solo me miraba con una mirada tan llena de… Desprecio.

Hasta que decidió hablar -escucha como te habrás dado cuanta por fin Sakura decidió aceptar a Naruto y se Hyuga que tu has intentado acercarte a él durante años.

Ya sabía a lo que iba está conversación… agache la cabeza haciendo que mi flequillo tapara mis ojos

-por lo tanto no permitiré que arruines esa felicidad, que con tanto esfuerzo logro construir Naruto, así que te lo advertiré una vez, si intentas aunque sea lo más mínimo por separarlos te las veras conmigo.- No pudo usar una voz más fría y con un tono muy serio, pero bueno Naruto era su amigo era entendible que no quisiera que sufriera… estoy bien ¿no?... no ¿pasa nada verdad?... si Naruto-kun es feliz yo también…

-tran-tranquilo U-Uchiha-san, yo no seré ninguna mo-molestia pa-para…-sentía como se quebraba mi voz por el llanto que estaba por salir -para Naruto-kun y Sakura-san- Me arme de valor para levantar la cabeza y decirle firmemente

-Le doy mi palabra-

-Eso espero… - y se fue sin más.

Me sentía devastada, sin color, sin fuerzas… se suponía que había cambiado, que era más fuerte, más segura pero simplemente era la misma y patética Hinata Hyuga.

Estaba por ir al baño a secar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer cuando escuche una voz familiar gritando mi nombre

-Hey Hina!- e-era kiba-kun mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, venia junto con Shino que al percatarse que los miraba saludo con la mano, me sentí tan triste de dejarlos cuando me había mudado.. Pero por fin volvía a verlos.

-Hina creí que no volverías jamás nos sentíamos medios abandonados- empezó a decir kiba con una radiante sonrisa

-ki-kiba-kun…shino-kun – no lo puede resistir más, fui corriendo justo a donde estaba Kiba y Shino y me avente a los brazos de Kiba para soltarme a llorar desconsoladamente

-Hinata…- escuche la voz preocupada de kiba, el cual no dijo nada, simplemente sentí como me apretaba en sus brazos como queriendo protegerme de todo y sentí la mano de Shino sobándome la espalda como una madre a su hijo para hacerlo dormir…

Simplemente llore y llore sin detenerme, en los brazos de mis dos mejores amigos casi mis hermanos, desechando todo y olvidando todo…


End file.
